


深夜素人直播

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 黑子色情直播被逛视频网站的青峰发现，前面的描述来自sukja那张图





	深夜素人直播

深夜床上，青峰大辉照例刷着色情直播网站，一个画面吸引了他的注意力。似乎是个学生，没有露脸，黑色蓝边的传统高领校服拉链拉到了最顶端，只露出一小节被衬得亮白的脖颈，在暧昧不明的灯光下一下抓住了他的眼球。直播间人气不高，里面弹幕却刷得挺快，他看了眼右上角，是个刚刚开始直播的小主播，标题上写着：素人首次直播。

这人并不是青峰最喜欢的大胸美女，从其被黑色校服包裹着纤细的身材就可以看出来，很瘦且平胸，正是大叔们最喜欢的清纯jk少女款。葱根一样的手指正轻轻搭在领子上，明明正是最禁欲的做派，却莫名让人下腹一紧，忍不住想看看接下来主播要做些什么。观众显然也等不及了，弹幕刷了一片叫主播别吊胃口，赶紧进入正题。

主播用他透着粉色的指腹摩挲着金属拉链扣，将它慢慢拉下，露出藏在校服领子下的项圈，那半粗不细的黑色皮质项圈紧紧缚在主播秀颀的脖子上，仿佛再紧一点就能轻易掌控屏幕上这人脆弱的生命。主播继续扯开了方才还完全遮盖着的校服，像鸟儿翅膀一样伸展的锁骨与深而小巧的骨窝显露了出来。许是第一次直播，主播看起来有些紧张，那精致的锁骨也跟着微微颤抖，似鸟儿正要振翅高飞。不同于其他主播，校服下的肌肤白皙细腻，并无半点情事痕迹，引诱出了青峰内心最深处的施虐欲望。

这当然也燃起了其他人的欲望，屏幕很快被污言秽语的弹幕覆盖。“主播表面上一副清纯的样子，没想到私下放得这么开。”“妹妹是字母圈的吗？来当哥哥的母狗呗。”“妹妹给个联系方式，我马上送礼物。”“就算真是学生妹，来这里直播不就是欠艹吗？”

主播动了下身子，应该是在看弹幕，脖子到锁骨间泛起了一片绯色，让人不禁想知道她的脸能有多红。有人刷了三架飞机：“把衣服脱了，让我看看里面。”

背景里昏暗的灯光闪烁着，像是酒吧包间或者廉价的爱情旅馆，主播坐在沙发上，小心翼翼地调整了摄像头的角度，让人看到一点她尖尖的下巴和未着口红的淡粉色双唇。主播坐直了身子，颤抖着的手拉下了拉链，向镜头展示着她的肌肤。校服被缓缓褪下，圆润瘦弱的双肩肤白胜雪，继续往下，一片几乎平坦的胸脯上脆生生地缀着两点红樱。

有弹幕意识到不对劲：“等等，这胸也太小了吧？”“是男的吗？”青峰也并不喜欢看男人直播，可被色相所迷，他竟按不下关掉的键。

主播却不说话，但他少年的身材呈现出一种雌雄莫辨的美感，不堪盈盈一握的腰，紧实的小腹，微微鼓起的小奶包，就连肚脐都显得精致可爱了起来。未经触碰的乳头软软地嵌在白嫩的胸上，他挺起了胸，两只手各自玩弄着一边乳肉，揉捏着奶头直到完全硬挺，受了刺激的茱萸在空气中挺立，向摄像头展示着骚奶头是多么渴望男人的疼爱。

先前打赏过的土豪粉丝又刷了一架火箭，弹幕纷纷惊叹。“有玩乳头的道具吗？”主播停下了动作，在桌上拿了个常规跳蛋，贴在左乳上。跳蛋是直播间的配套设施，打赏一次会震动一次，打赏得越多则震动频率越大，达到了一定数额还会通电一次。

少年的身体既有男性的清瘦，又有女性的柔媚，中性而又带着稚气的身躯让观众们更加兴奋，打赏声很快纷纷响起，跳蛋嗡嗡声的频率也逐渐加快。主播初次承受，似乎还不太适应被跳蛋玩弄，很快便忍不住发出了娇吟，但他咬住了唇，只让几声喘息溢出唇边。下唇被他咬得一片水润嫣红，看得青峰心痒难耐了起来。青峰边听着他隐忍的喘息，看着他被玩弄到红肿的乳头，抚弄着自己下身硬挺的性器。

青峰随手打赏了一点零花钱，打赏的金额正好达到了通电的数额。主播原本一直隐忍着的喘息突然拔高了声调，失神地微张着小嘴，让人看到里面的贝齿红舌，口水不受控制地从嘴角流了下来，在下巴上留下一道晶莹的水痕。在众人面前被逼迫到极限的羞耻感刺激着主播弓起了腰，竟是只靠着一边乳头就将自己玩弄到高潮，被蹂躏到烂红熟透的肉粒在光滑洁白的胸脯上肿大，却仍被固定在上面的跳蛋狠狠凌辱。

“不行了……”本应是清越的少年声线如今却用来发出最下流的淫叫。观众们哄着想让主播再说几句话，他却不肯了，瘫软在沙发靠背上，把刚刚将自己折磨得欲仙欲死的跳蛋拆了下来。青峰觉得这声音有些耳熟，但想来自己认识的多是人高马大的篮球选手，不会有人去做色情直播这种事。

有人送了一个飞机想听主播说说话，刚刚那位土豪粉丝却直接出面刷了一排：“不想说话就把飞机退给他，把下面脱了。”

主播退还了飞机，又乖巧地脱下了长裤。观众还没来得及吐槽这土豪粉丝的疑似占有欲，就为屏幕上的风景呆住了，谁能想到正正经经穿着整套制服的主播内里却穿着一条蕾丝丁字裤呢？柔媚可爱的天蓝色丁字裤在少年的身上没有一丝违和感，更凸显了一分清纯的淫荡。那丁字裤前面薄薄一片布料已被浸湿，显是先前乳头高潮所致，后面一串蕾丝隐入臀缝深处，恰巧堪堪遮住了最诱人的那处。少年朝着镜头大张着腿，使得观众们能清晰地看到他腿间湿漉漉的痕迹。

“真骚，下面全都湿了。”  
“还穿丁字裤，这母狗一看就是被调教好的。”  
“小骚货是白虎吗，一点毛都没有。”

被言语羞辱的快感让少年更止不住湿哒哒的骚水，洁白柔软的屁股充盈着整个屏幕，主播伸手将中间那条线拨到一边，臀缝内粉嫩的小穴在屏幕上含羞带泪地一张一合。第一次在众人面前暴露自己身体最深处最隐秘的地方，少年因为自己的淫荡颤抖，全身都泛起了一片粉色。他掰开自己两边臀瓣展示着那朵含苞欲放的小花，将中指插了进去。

手指甫一插入便受到骚穴欢欣鼓舞的热切欢迎，淫液顺着中指汩汩流出，透明粘腻的液体显得整个腿间水光莹莹，反射着上头粉蓝暧昧的灯光。青峰睁大了眼睛，只恨不得把自己这硬得发疼的下身马上埋入其中，狠狠地肏干这淫荡不堪的嫩穴。弹幕也是如此，刷着屏让主播赶紧进入正题。

但主播那处甚紧，深知自己需好好扩张。他又插入了一根手指，两只在穴内按压着浅处的敏感点，在镜头前指奸自己。可是骚穴内最深处的瘙痒始终得不到疏解，主播自己其实也难耐不已，见扩张得差不多了，便拿出了一根浅色透明的粗大按摩棒。那按摩棒像是玻璃制品，抵在穴口，冰冷的温度让少年不由得颤抖，臀上的肉浪也跟着勾引着人们的视线。不过这些都不及那朵此时已经十分妖艳红润的小花，透明的按摩棒慢慢插入，顺着看过去，正好可以看到紧致红嫩的肉壁被慢慢破开，内里重重障障贪吃地吸吮着冰冷的按摩棒。

按摩棒牢牢地抵在了花心，少年最深处的瘙痒终于被满足，竟是淫荡地从穴中喷出一股透明液体，按摩棒在湿热泥泞的小穴里抽插着，发出噗叽噗叽的水声。少年操纵着按摩棒肏干着自己，每一次捣入，少年都止不住地发出一串娇吟。那小穴是如此饥渴，就连抽出时都能看见内壁夹紧了按摩棒不放，来回几次抽插，少年已是一副被肏得舒服极了的样子，青峰透过按摩棒看见主播穴里花心一被蹂躏就忍不住抽搐，肉壁痉挛着绞紧了入侵的异物，少年又被自己玩到了一次高潮，前方也射出了一点白浊。

“主播也太容易高潮了吧。”  
“荡妇。”  
“再玩点其他的呗。”

“拿个电动的再插一次给我看。”发这条的正是今晚已经不知道刷了几万块的土豪，此时他又有巨额打赏，主播只好遂了他的心意。

他撑起身子出了镜头，回来时又带了根橡胶的电动按摩棒，那按摩棒与先前跳蛋类似，震动插入皆与直播打赏挂钩。黑色的橡胶按摩棒做得十分逼真，插在小穴里就像稚嫩可怜的小穴真的被黑人粗壮的性器插入了一样，让观众性欲勃发，才刚刚打开开关，震动频率便不断升高。不像先前还能自己操控，现在主播的小穴只能被迫承受着不断震动抽插的电动按摩棒，他似是被插得傻了，瘫软在镜头前，露出了一张被插得满面潮红的脸。

平日里一向透澈平静的湖色双眼此时波光莹莹，天蓝色的头发凌乱地披散着，是哲。

青峰被惊住了，却不受控制地将精液射在了屏幕前黑子的脸上。

是哲。

哲这样好像被他颜射了一样。

明明知道这不对，但发现真相的青峰反而更加兴奋了，连不应期都几乎没有，方才射过的阴茎直挺挺地对着屏幕。镜头对着的那人显然已经失去理智，连自己不小心露脸都没有发现，只一味张着腿被按摩棒肏弄着，双手揉捏着自己刚刚被冷落的乳头。

为什么哲也要这样做，难道他不能满足哲吗，需要在色情网站上直播才能满足？青峰半是愤怒半是情欲，恶狠狠地看着屏幕里的那人撸着自己，好像这样就能肏干到自己曾经的影似的。黑子在他面前清纯自持的脸与现在饥渴淫荡的样子重叠在一起，他看着弹幕对着哲也荡妇羞辱，心里感同身受，下身也胀大了一圈。

“不要了，别再……别再震了，呜呜……”

黑子高潮过的身子本就经不起折腾，更何况是这样粗暴的肏弄。然而不小心露出的这张清纯的脸蛋显然极大地取悦了观众，淫荡的神情绽放在这张脸上时更让人兴致勃发。黑子被肏得瘫软只能趴着双手抓着沙发，在皮质沙发上留下了一道道痕迹。

打赏的金额到了数目，那按摩棒发狂一样地狠狠捣弄蹂躏着已被玩弄得熟透的小穴，而后喷发出了大量白色的仿制精液直抵花心。可电动按摩棒可从来没有休息劳累的时候，小穴花心被持续性地顶弄，黑子迷茫地望着镜头，下半身处还在嗡嗡作响。

那液体溢出小穴周围，仿佛黑子真的被人中出了一样，他趴在沙发上的身子微微起伏，一副被玩坏了动不了的模样。

“今天的直播就到这里了。”一名陌生男子从屏幕外将直播关掉，将黑子抱走。弹幕一片怨言，青峰回想着刚才黑子的样子射了出来，也许自己明天可以去诚凛一趟。


End file.
